Concussion Rifle
General Information The Concussion Rifle is a bolt-action explosive carbine modeled after the De Lisle carbine, modified to fire explosive rounds. It is the sole weapon in the gamemode Concussion Mania. The Concussion Rifle is a mix of a normal bolt-action rifle and a rocket launcher. It shoots explosives that operate similar to that of a rocket launcher, as each shot sends an explosive round. However, as the explosive-tipped rounds have the same velocity as any other bullet in the game, dodging the explosive blasts generated by the rounds is nearly impossible. Any decent player should be able to fire two rounds in quick succession at an enemy player, vaporizing them. Also, if players utilize the decent blast radius of the Concussion Rifle's rounds, they can score multi-kills if a group of enemies are close together. It's also able to be used for rocket jumping, and is one of the most efficient weapons for doing so; upon a player jumping and firing at their feet, they will only be dealt 1 damage and will fly upwards. This can also be used against enemies, albeit with 50 damage dealt instead of 1, sending them flying. Pros & Cons Pros: *Consistent damage across all ranges and explosion radius. *Can send enemies flying off into hazards or out-of-bounds. *Quick rate of fire for a bolt-action rifle. *Able to rocket-jump with one damage dealt to the user. *Decent reload time. *Very fast projectile speed unlike other explosive weapons. *Highest magazine capacity of all explosive weaponry. Cons: *Small 6-round magazine. *User can kill or damage themselves if not careful. *No 1-hit kill potential for explosive weaponry. Trivia * Unlike the Concussion Rifle (Formally known in Halo as the Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy) found in Halo, which feeds off plasma, Arsenal's take on the weapon is projectile-based. However, it can be used to a similar effect in both games, able to be used to rocket jump or to send enemies off into the air. * The weapon model the Concussion Rifle is using is the De Lisle carbine, a .45 ACP British firearm considered one of the quietest firearms ever made. It was mainly used during World War II in very limited quantities by specialist units. * Strategy for this weapon: Rocket jump once while moving forward. Do it right over another player for a stomp kill or blast on them. * This weapon does the lowest self-damage upon rocket jumping. * This gun is one of the few guns that can save you from falling off the map. (Rocket jumping off the walls in Dizzy, scaling the boat in Aircraft. * Originally, if you had the frame unlocker, you would be able to zoom with the weapon, this was patched in the August Update. * Originally, this would do 20 self damage when not rocket jumping while strafing. Poll How would you rate the Concussion Rifle? 5-stars! 4-stars! 3-stars! 2-stars! 1-star! Weapon History * 6/5/10: Added into the Summer Update of Arsenal. Since, the weapon has stayed the same. Category:Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Rocket Launchers